Lightning Strikes
by Another Wasted Breath
Summary: Lightning flashed across the sky again, and this time, to Lily’s utter surprise, she spotted a figure ahead of her. That couldn’t possibly be mum, dad, or Petunia, the hotel is in the other direction...
1. Fate Meeting

**a/n**: Hope you like it!  
  
**disclaimer:** I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's original characters, events, or places. It turns out I don't even own the dumb title, meg cabot does. -sweatdrop- oh, and the names of my oc's too. all real people. yup. that leaves me with...nothing!  
  
-**when lightning strikes**-  
  
-**fate meeting**-  
  
A scrawny girl with long, flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes gently scooped a handful of sticky wet sand, sifting it carefully through her long delicate fingers. It was cool on her hands, and fragments of sand stuck to her hand. The air around her was heavy with humidity, causing her hair to curl slightly. Above her, dark clouds filled the sky. A light drizzle began to fall, and the air was lit with a flash of horrendous lightning. The damp and springy ground shook with tremulous thunder. The sea was churning madly with tremendous white-capped waves. Another clap of thunder range through the air. The girl gently picked up a smooth rock and tossed in mindlessly into the raging ocean. The world was brightly lit for a split second, and the girl caught a glimpse of her bare feet. She squished them deep into the soft, wet sand. Her flaming hair and dress were both clinging to her body.  
  
Lily Evans loved thunderstorms. She didn't understand why the other kids her age were so terrified of thunder and lightning. To her they were just the earth letting off steam, and everyone had to let off a little steam every once in a while. Petunia was the worst. Petunia was Lily's older sister. During an occasional storm, Petunia would cower beneath the kitchen table, whimpering pathetically. It was at these times that Lily was embarrassed and ashamed of Petunia. Some big sister she is...Lily thought hotly, tossing another rock into the mad sea.  
  
Lily loved the feel of the cool rain on her face. She found it very soothing. Lily brushed her limp, crimson hair gently behind her ear. Sooner or later her parents would notice she was gone and start looking for her. Lily sighed deeply. Her parents, though very loving, just didn't understand her. They were very protective of their daughters. They wanted their daughters to be perfect and grow up to have perfect lives. They were the perfect cookie cutter family. Everything was always in order, everyone always happy. They also, for the life of them, couldn't comprehend why Lily couldn't just act like a normal 10-year old girl. They didn't know it, but occasionally she would hear them muttering. "Why can't she just play dolls like the other little girls?" or, "Petunia never acted this way." Lily didn't blame them entirely though. They had never known someone different; their lives had always been monotonous. She knew her parents loved her dearly, as she did them. They were beating themselves up over her 'unique behavior'. When Petunia was in a particularly nasty mood, she would tease Lily about being an alien from outer space, or adopted. Sometimes Lily wondered if this was true.  
  
Lily, of course, wasn't like other 10-year-old girls of her time in many ways. She was very mature for her age. Instead of being inside on cloudy days, she enjoyed lying in the grass and watching the sky. Instead of huddling in groups, squealing and telling scary stories during a storm, she liked to be out in the action. It wasn't that Lily didn't have any friends either. Oh, no, Lily was very popular for a 10-year-old. She had never felt that she fit in when the boys would chase them on the playground. She would scream and act the part, but she never felt it deep down.  
  
School was a breeze for her; she found the work perfectly easy, and as equally pointless. The reason she put on an act at school, was mostly because of her parents. Their murmuring and sad glances hurt her deeply. She was, after all, only 10 years old. She may be mature in some ways, but she was still small in some ways also. She fought to be normal, hoping to stamp out all of her 'weirdness', as Petunia put it. No matter how hard she tried, the strange her seeped out more often then she would have liked. She had mixed feelings, and sometimes they troubled her sleep. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to be normal, and the other part wanted to just let go and be herself.  
  
Lightning flashed across the bleak sky again and Lily caught a glimpse of a dark shadow ahead of her. Her heart sped up exceptionally, and she squinted through the rain towards the patch of darkness. She could barely make out the outline of a person a ways down the beach. _That couldn't possibly be mum, dad or Petunia. Well, like it would be Petunia._ She unconsciously rolled her eyes. _The inn is in the other direction..._  
  
---  
  
James hadn't been thinking when he grabbed his broom and flew off into the storm. But, then again, he didn't put much thought into any of his actions. He loved storms. They reminded him of his mother when she was ranting at him for something he had done. He also loved flying in a storm. A struggle for what, at the time seemed to him as his file, was one of his favorite things. He was it as a battle, won if you could stay on your broom.  
  
It was extremely hard to see with the rain covering his glasses. Whenever he would wipe them clean, they would just be covered I water again in a matter of seconds. He had no idea where he was going; he let the wind blow him through the air for a while.  
  
James loved to fly. He found it exhilarating. Being an only child, James got bored often. He liked to fly, just fly, with no destination for hours. He would perform tricks high above the clouds, and purposely fly close to the ground, hoping a muggle would spot him.  
  
After about 30 minutes of drifting, he touched down on a vast stretching beach. He affectionately settled his broom at his feet and gazed out across the sea. His father compared his behavior to the sea. At times it was calm and cool, others raging and mad. His father would say that, just like the sea, James would build up to a breaking point and let go. These were the constant times James would take dangerous dives on his broom, or play an infuriating prank. All of this psychology stuff sounded like a load of waffle to James, he called it 'having fun'.  
  
Suddenly, he was conscious of a pair of eyes boring into the side of his head. Curiously, a grin creeping up his cheeks, he turned to find a small girl staring at him.  
  
The girl had long, crimson red hair. James clumsily wiped his glasses to get a better look at her. Her shocking green, almond shaped eyes stared, wide, back at him. He blinked, as if the girl was possibly only a figment of imagination, but sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, the girl still stood there, her cheeks rosy and pink.  
  
James guessed by the odd way she looked at his 'top of the line' racing broom, that she was a muggle. _This could be fun_, he thought mischievously. He could feel the corners of his mouth raising. There was something about her, something James couldn't place. He didn't give it very much thought, being only 10. The girl reached to brush her limp red hair out of her eyes and James seized his opportunity.  
  
In one, swift movement he grabbed his broom and mounted. He bent his knees, pressed into the moist earth one last time before kicking off and sailing upwards in a blur. He let out a loud, triumphant bark of laughter, but it was drowned out by another clap of rumbling thunder.  
  
James turned just in time to see the girl searching the beach around her, must likely for him. Suddenly, she lifted her gaze to the sky and spotted him. _How did she know to look up?_ Maybe she wasn't a muggle after all.  
  
He waved heartily and urged his broom into a burst of speed, grinning like mad the entire time.  
  
---  
  
Lily whipped around, frantically scanning the beach around her for some sign of the boy. All that greeted her was vast stretching sand. Lily, panicking now, shifted her gaze to the churning sea. It was much to far for him to have fallen in. Surely he had really been there only moment before. For no particular reason at all, Lily found herself scanning the clouded sky above. A flash of shocking lightning and Lily saw, far away, a person that looked much like the boy, straddling a broom, suspended in air. The figure turned, she could now see its face, and she was positive it was the boy.  
  
He reached up and waved, Lily felt her stomach turn over. The boy and the broom seemed to be growing smaller and smaller. Lily blinked and he was gone. She shook her head, _a boy, appearing out of nowhere, and then riding away on a_ broom? I...that...I guess I must be imagining things...  
  
She decided to head back toward the inn before her parents began to worry.  
  
---  
  
**a/n**: please review! 


	2. Second Glance

**a/n**: sorry if this chappie is kinda boring, but I need to introduce the characters a little better.  
  
**disclaimer**: I thought we already went over this? I don't own anything. None of it, zippo, zilch, nada!  
  
-**when lightning strikes**-  
  
-**second glance**-  
  
Lily ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and gasped. She had half been expecting to crash straight into the wall. She had burst into an entirely different platform. After gazing around, star-eyed for a few moments, she found that she had apparently come through a large stone wall, with a giant iron arch with the words, "Platform 9 3/4," engraved into the metal. Many people were bustling around her saying goodbyes to others and climbing onto a giant scarlet engine labeled, _Hogwarts Express_.  
  
She silently followed a group of older girls and climbed onto the train in search of an empty compartment. A shrill whistle echoed throughout the platform and Lily panicked. She threw open the nearest door, surprisingly it was empty. Carefully she slid her trunk inside and sat down, still it total shock. She still couldn't understand how she was a witch, and what the secrets of the magical world held.  
  
She was suddenly startled from her thoughts when an excited looking girl opened the compartment door. The girl had shining dark chocolate eyes and long luxurious brown hair.  
  
"Mind if I sit here with you?" The girl said. She looked around Lily's age. The girl sat down on the seat across from Lily and smiled.  
  
"My name's Katie, Katie Fotheringham. This is my first year," the girl chirped happily, her eyes scanning the compartment walls.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said calmly, "This is my first year too."  
  
"Oh really?" That's great, you're the first one I've met today," Katie's eyes were wide with delight. She started rummaging through her trunk and slid out a small thin box.  
  
"Want to play me in a game of Exploding Snap?" Katie asked anxiously as the train began to chug to a start.  
  
"Well, um, what exactly is Exploding Snap?" Lily blushed.  
  
Katie gave her a puzzled look. "Well, er..." understanding spread across her face, "You'd be a _muggleborn_, wouldn't you?" Katie said with interest. Lily nodded, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
  
Katie nodded approvingly. "Cool! Well Exploding Snap is a wizard's card game," Katie stated matter-o-factly, opening the small box and tipping it upside down. She didn't seem to be the least bit perplexed by the fact that Lily had confirmed she was a muggleborn. Lily, confused but happy, listened intently to Katie tell her the rules the game she called Exploding Snap.  
  
Lily had beaten Katie for the fourth time straight when the old witch pulling the lunch trolley opened the compartment door. Lily, who absolutely loved chocolate like no other, purchased a large quantity of strange candy called, "Chocolate Frogs." Katie reassured her that it was indeed chocolate, and not a live frog. Katie squealed with delight at the sight of the, "Pumpkin Pasties," which she claimed to be her favorite.  
  
Thirty-six games of Exploding Snap, twenty-five chocolate frogs, and twelve pumpkin pasties later, the train ride finally ended. The pair of them exited the train and followed the booming voice calling into the darkness, "Firs' years, firs' years this way." The voice led them to a large man, too large to be normal, who was covered in an even larger shabby overcoat. This giant man was holding a giant lantern. The tall man led them to a giant shimmering lake. A ways past the peaceful lake stood a gargantuan stone castle. It was exactly like the pictures in Lily's childhood fairytale book. _Well, so far this has been a lot like a fairytale_, Lily silently concurred with herself. A large amount of small rowboats sat on the silky water, as if they were waiting for them.  
  
Inside the boat there were no oars, and Lily silently wondered how they would move. Lily and Katie climbed into a boat with three boys already sitting inside. Once Lily had sat down, the giant of a man, who was so large that he filled an entire rowboat himself, yelled into the night, "Forward!" Suddenly, the boat began to move. Lily squealed with delight, for the boats appeared to be moving by magic.  
  
After a few little while, Lily's fascination at the magic propelling the boats subsided. She now focused her attention on the three boys that they were riding with. One of the boys was extremely pale, and had sandy hair. He was staring wearily at the reflection of the moon on the rippling water. The moon had now been waning from its full state for only three days. One boy was extremely energetic, and had long dark hair. He was practically jumping in his seat. Lily was afraid he had to use the loo. The last boy had messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. Puzzled, Lily continued to stare at this particular boy.  
  
_Now where could I have possibly seen him before?_ Lily thought curiously, a strange feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her. She couldn't deny that she had seen him before, but she couldn't place his face. When her eyes had scanned over him, something in her brain had snagged. Frantically she attempted to recall the memory, but to no avail.  
  
The boy had now noticed her staring at him and turned his gaze towards her. At first his face spread into a giant grin.  
  
_Wait..._The memory was getting more and more annoying as Lily started to remember more..._where have I seen that grin before?_ Lightning flashed across Lily's mind and she quickly saw the boy on the beach grinning at her through the rain. She gasped. The boy's face suddenly as it had spread into a grin, fell.  
  
_He's recognized me then..._Lily thought, quickly adverting his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, She saw the energetic boy lean over and whisper something to the boy with messy black hair. He stared pointedly at her as he talked. Lily found herself growing hot in the cheeks. The energetic boy was quite cute.  
  
The boy with messy black hair quickly shook his head at the energetic boy's comment. He swiftly focused his attention on the giant squid they were now passing in their boat. Lily had seen something quite similar at the aquarium a few years back, but that particular squid had been miniscule compared to the monstrous one that was now wigging its tentacles in every direction, much to the other children's delight.  
  
Lily could tell the boy with the messy black hair was paying no attention to the giant creature, because she could feel his gaze upon her. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Lily quickly turned her face completely from his view and gazed at the shimmering water. They were now passing underneath the castle into a deep dark cave.  
  
---  
  
James gasped for breath as his mother smothered him in a giant hug.  
  
"Mum...I...can't breathe..." He panted. His mother ceased her grip and held his shoulders, holding him out at arms length. She stared watery eyed at him for a minute. Spontaneously she planted a large wet kiss on his left cheek. "Ah, mum," he said frantically scrubbing the spot she had kissed.  
  
"Oh how I will miss you James," she cooed, "My baby boy, gong off the Hogwarts for his very first time." She dramatically dabbed her eyes with her white handkerchief.  
  
"Get a grip mum," James moaned, groping and clawing at the air towards the train, the opposite direction of his mother." Groups of people saying their farewells were now stopping to stare at the theatrical scene his mother was making.  
  
"Let him go dear," a tall man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses smiled at his wife and son. "Have fun son."  
  
James's mother gave her husband a reproachful look, but reluctantly released him from her clutches. She waved widely, sweeping her white handkerchief through the air. James lowered his head, his face hot, and tried to get onto the train as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I love you Jamesy!" He heard his mother call from behind him, causing him to cringe immensely.  
  
James clambered onto the train, still thoroughly embarrassed by his melodramatic mother. Without paying attention to what he was doing, he slid open the nearest compartment door. Inside he found two small boys, they didn't look much older than him. One had dark hair and shining eyes. This boy was staring excitedly around the compartment. The other was reading a large book, with a fixed look of deep concentration plastering his face. He was extremely pale and peaky with sandy hair.  
  
"Look Remus, its Jamesy boy!" The boy with dark hair laughed. James laughed along.  
  
"I see you witnessed that disturbing scene on the platform," James said shaking his head at his mother's emotion.  
  
"How could we miss it?" The boy with dark hair chuckled.  
  
"My mum can be a bit..._emotional_ at times," James sighed.  
  
The boy with dark hair grinned at him, obviously changing the subject, "If you're looking for a compartment, you're welcome to share this one with us. I'm Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin." He glanced pointedly at the boy with sandy hair. He grunted in reply, but proceeded with reading his large book. Sirius rolled his eyes and slid down the bench until his shoulder was touching the wall.  
  
James carefully sat down in the space Sirius had cleared for him and said, "Hello, I'm James Potter."  
  
James and Sirius talked about quidditch the entire train ride, while Remus continued reading his mesmerizing book. It turns out James and Sirius had loads of things in common. By the end of the train ride they had officially but silently deemed each other friends. Their love of quidditch and their uncanny attraction to trouble were two major factors. When the train slowed to a stop, Remus finally stowed his book in his trunk and the boys climbed off the train together. They followed the flow of first years towards the voice booming, "Firs' years, firs' years this way."  
  
An enormous man with a bushy black beard who was holding a giant lantern led them towards a massive shimmering lake. The lakes mirrored surface was covered in tiny rowboats. They hurried onto a boat and stared in awe at the gigantic castle sitting at the other side of the lake.  
  
The enormous castle was made of stone, and had many towers and wings. Lights were flickering in most of the tiny windows. James was awestruck by how large the castle really was. In descriptions and pictures it hadn't appeared this large.  
  
Not long after they had sat down, two small girls climbed into the boat after them. James didn't get a good look at them, for at the same moment, a giant squid with tentacles five times larger than their boat emerged from the glassy surface of the lake. This particular creature held James attention until the boats started to move.  
  
At this time he finally shifted his gaze to the girls. One was radiant with a strange luminescent glow around her, dark brown eyes, and long deep brown hair that flowed down to her waist. The other girl had flaming red hair tied in pigtails and startling green eyes. Her sparkling eyes transfixed him.  
  
The girl had apparently been staring at him while he was watching the giant squid, for now her cheeks were turning the color of her fiery hair. James smiled, but at that precise moment, a strange memory sparked in his mind. It dawned on him, he had seen that girl before. He closed his eyes and his jaw dropped as lightning streaked across the back of his eyelids. _The beach, I saw her when I was out riding in the storm! But I could have sworn she was a muggle...  
_  
Sirius was now aware of the two of them staring at each other and whispered in James's ear," You know her?"  
  
"No," James replied hurriedly, shaking his head. He quickly looked away and refocused his attention on the first thing that he saw, the giant squid.  
  
The two of them completely forgot this after meeting each other in person and becoming acquainted. Neither of them remembered it for a very long time.

---

**a/n**: please review! 


	3. Snape's Worst Memory

**A/N**: This is an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pages 646-650, Snape's Worst Memory. This is 5 years later in Lily and James's 5th year. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this chapter; it is all straight from J.K.'s book. 

Excerpt from Order of the Phoenix pages 646-450. 

**-Snape's Worst Memory- **

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. 

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he ad been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged hi hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway in the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" 

Snape's wand flew 12 feet into the air and well with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. 

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. 

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. 

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" said James. 

I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word of it." 

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying the get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling as though bound by invisible ropes. 

"You—wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You—wait…" 

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What are you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" 

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. 

"Wash your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify_!" 

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips making him gag, choking him— 

"Leave him ALONE!" 

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. 

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startling green almond-shaped eyes—Harry's eyes. 

Harry's mother… 

"All right, Evans?" said James and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. 

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he one to you?" 

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" 

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily. 

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just and arrogant, bulling toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." 

"I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly, "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." 

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. 

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. 

"Bad luck Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" 

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. 

Many people in the small crowd cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter. 

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!" 

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor Mortis_!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board. 

LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. 

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. 

Take the curse off him then!" 

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse. 

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggles to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus-" 

"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!" 

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." 

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. 

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "Your as bad as he is…"

"What? Yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a—you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away. 

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. 

"What is with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. 

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius. 

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right—" 

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. 

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants? 

**A/N**: Sorry about the mention of Harry in there, I tried to cut out as much of him as possible. This is just an event that I figured I would write so you get the idea of the next chapter. 


	4. Reality

**A/N**: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I know I know, you're probably thinking, excuses, excuses, but I have been seriously busy. Over the holidays I had relatives visiting at my house, and the week before they arrived, my computer was in the shop. I probably won't be able to update on my other ff for a while, I am trying to catch this one up so that they are even and I can delete the other one. Oh yes, and this chapter is dedicated to Bonkerzz, who added me to their favs, and Carmel March, the only reviewer last chapter! Thanks! Well, on with the story!I 

**Disclaimer**: Hopefully you get the point by now. 

**-Reality- **

A tall boy with glasses and black hair shooting in every direction was draped over a squashy red couch. This couch was in front of a dwindling fire. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. 

An echoing creak sounded out in the darkness, it was very distinct amid the crackling of the embers. The boy's eyelids flew open, displaying large hazel eyes. The room faded into silence. For a few seconds the room was silent save for the cracklings of the fire and the deep shallow breaths of two beings. Soon the noises repealed coupled with faint rustlings. 

The boy turned his head, his gaze locked into sparkling green eyes. Thick red hair billowed out behind the figure, evidence of feminity. 

She was clothed in an emerald green nightgown, perfectly matching the color of her sparkling eyes. These spectacular eyes sparkled in the fire light. The darkness accentuated her hair color; her head appeared to be wreathed in flame. The boy's eyes widened at the site of this particular girl. Her mouth curved into a playful smile, and she continued walking towards him. 

Soon, she was standing right in front of him. They continued to stare at each other for a while, before the girl spoke in a soothing voice, "James." She slowly stepped forward and sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry about all of the terrible things I said to you earlier today, I didn't mean one word of it." 

James's mouth split into a curious but satisfied smile. The girl slid closer to him, their shoulders now softly pressed together. James could fell the warmth of her body against his, and his heart began to rapidly thump inside his chest. "Will you ever forgive me?" She leaned in towards him; he could feel her warm breath upon his face. 

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly. He stared hungrily into her sparkling green eyes. She was leaning even closer now, their cheeks touching lightly. The feel of her skin was soft and smooth. Her soft lips grazed his cheek. James brought his face up to hers… 

χ º χ 

Lily turned and stormed off, thoroughly sick of James's conceited words. She debated whether or not she should inform a professor, but decided completely against her values, not to. The words of Snape echoed throughout her head. 

"I don't need help from filthy mudblood like her!" 

_Well, _she thought rather nastily, which was incredibly out of character, _we'll see if you feel the same way when Potter's done with you!_ Lily shuddered at the mere thought of what she new James Potter would do to Snape. _In fact, I hope he does, it's only what he deserves, the slime. _Lily mentally slapped herself for her vengeful thoughts. She didn't normally wish terribly fates on her enemies, but Potter had certainly worried her into a right state. 

"Lily! Wait up! Lily!" Lily whipped around, furious, but calmed at the sight of Katie's round, shining face. Katie's face was full of friendly concern. 

"You alright?" Katie asked curiously. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just angry." 

"Well you have every right to be," Katie reassured her. 

"Potter just infuriates me with the way he acts so pompous all the time!" Lily said

"Well, actually I was referring to what that slimy git Snape said to you," Katie said with a wry smile. Lily's face flushed. 

"Oh, I guess you could say I'm pretty used to that type of thing by now." 

"I see," Katie said, raising an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced. Lily's mouth widened with shock. 

"You don't suspect that I…" Lily said with a scandalized look. 

"Oh no, of course not," Lily said nonchalantly, a twinkling in her left eye. "You two are just so cute when you fight," Katie speculated, half to herself. 

"Cute? Oh…What?!" 

"Never mind, never mind," Katie said, chuckling. 

Lily gave her a strange look before turning to find the fat lady staring back at her. 

"Well, that was quick," she said briskly. Katie quickly piped the password, which she especially liked. "Holy Hannah," (A/N: inside joke, I just had to put it in. you will understand later on.) and the climbed into the portrait hole together.

χ º χ

"Mr. Potter!" The shrill cry of Professor Brewstend was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head. The soft glow of the dark common room melted away, James was sitting in a dimly lit, drafty stone room.

_I must have been dozing for a while, _he thought, obviously disappointed that his encounter with Lily had only been a dream. 

He sat bolt straight and clumsily dipped a slimy green newt into a large cauldron filled to the brim with a bubbling blood red potion. The newt wriggled and writhed beneath the water. He shakily held it beneath the surface, his index finger and thump gripping a bit too tightly to the tip of its tail. Suddenly, it went limp. Slowly he drew it out and set it in a bin of lifeless pink newts to his left. 

"Detention is not a time for daydreaming, Mr. Potter." The shrill voice echoed throughout the room. He heard snickering to his left and turned to face a sallow skinned boy with a hooked nose and dark greasy hair. The greasy boy was attempting to stifle his snickers, but was failing most dismally. 

"Get back to work, both of you!" Professor Brewstend's voice filled the room yet again. James threw Snape one last terrible look of utter loathing and turned to face his blood red potion yet again. 

The minutes passed by in a dreadful silence. James was beginning to become accustomed to the silence and winding down when he was startled by a sharp pain in his left side. Furious, he swung around to find Snape dipping his own newts into a bright yellow potion, a look of utter innocence covering his face. James narrowed his eyes, but let it be, for the time being. 

For ten minutes, the potions weren't the only things brewing. After eleven minutes James decided that Snape had calmed down enough to get the full blow of his next prank. His face broke into a malicious grin, which he quickly smothered. Carefully he swung around, squarely hitting a jar of emerald green liquid. 

"Oops!" He said, unconvincingly. The jar fell the floor and shattered into a million pieces, the contents splashing the floor. The jar had landed right next to Snape's right leg, and when it had shattered, it splattered the hem of his robes. The robes began to curl and harden. 

Snape roared and leapt to his feet, whipping out his wand and pointing it straight at James's heart. 

"Mr. Snape! Kindly lower your wand immediately! Your robes will be fine! If you hadn't noticed already, this foolishness is landed you in detention today! Unless you would like me to add yet another to your already horribly long lists you have acquired for yourselves, I suggest you stop this nonsense at once and never continue it again while on Hogwarts grounds! If you would please resume your assigned tasks, I have better things to do than lecture you on proper detention behavior, looking back on the countless times each of you have served in the past." She shot them an extremely sour look, but went back to her paperwork. 

Snape glared at James and growled, "You'll pay for this Potter, just you wait." He slipped his wand back inside his robes and sat back down. James couldn't help himself, Snape threatening him twice in one day! He laughed out loud at this absurd comment. 

χ º χ 

"Lily! Wake up Lily!" Lily groaned and stretched. Melinda, Katie, and Alice were staring down at her, all looking apprehensive. "Its time for the Transfiguration O.W.L.!" Lily was wide awake at these words. Quickly she leapt to her feet, snatching her book bag and dashing after the other 3 girls down the stairs towards the common room. 

χ º χ 

"What's the rush Evans?" a nasty voice drawled from behind her. Lily turned, her spirits immediately dampening, if it was at all possible. She knew the horrid voice all too well. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Seth Owsley glared back at them. Owsley was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. He was a well built 6th year with dark hair and cold blue eyes. Malfoy was a 5th year with sleek blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Snape was also a 5th year, but had sallow skin and a hooked nose. 

"I see you have you little _mudblood (he spat this particular word out) worshipping fan club with you," Malfoy continued, not waiting for Lily's answer. He scanned the faces of Melinda, Katie, and Alice with disgust. _

"We heard about your little outburst today and wanted to…clear a few things up," he added smugly. 

"We do not want, nor need assistance from filthy mudbloods like you," spat Owsley. 

Lily snorted and retorted (a/n: no intentional rhyme there), "Well Snape over there didn't look like he had the situation under control hanging upside down with his knickers showing." The girls giggled, and Snape's eyes narrowed menacingly. 

"Isn't it just the thing for a filthy benevolent mudblood to go and inform a professor also?" Malfoy continued, ignoring her obvious cheek to Snape. "I can assure you that Severus had the situation under control and would have been fine with out your, so called, help." 

"Just stay out of business that isn't your own," Owsley finished, glaring. The 3 boys shoved roughly past them, wiping their arms on their robes. Before turning the corner, Snape turned and spat at their feet. 

Lily heard Owsley muttering, "I think one touched me," before they turned the corner and vanished. 

**A/N**: Seem familiar? If not you probably haven't read my other ff. I did some modifying and added a ton to it, is it better or worse? I have been working endlessly, retyping my other ff, so this should be updated it no time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Prank

**A/N**: Hmmm…didn't get too many reviews the last few chapters. Please review if you are reading this!!! I need to know that people are reading this!! 

**Disclaimer**: Hopefully you get it by now. 

**-The Prank- **

Lily was startled from her peaceful sleep by a piercing scream. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Another blood curdling shriek and Lily's head was poking out of the curtains.  
  
She gasped, dropped her grasp on the curtains, and covered her mouth a split second before she let out a horrified shriek herself.  
  
The dormitory had been completely torn to shreds. The floor was carpeted with shredded papers and clothing. By now Lily had let out a total of three loud shrieks, and every girl in the room was awake and screaming. Alice Cambridge was running around the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Alice!" yelled Lily, carefully crawling from her bed and stepping cautiously over towards her. "Alice, calm down!" Lily shouted. Alice stopped just long enough to point at her pillow, her mouth covered by her hand, and a horrified look on her face. Her pillow appeared to be ripping itself apart. Lily's eyes widened immensely.  
  
"A monster!" cried Alice, "It woke me up—it was gnawing on my earring!" At these words every girl in the dormitory, Lily included, ran for the door all at once. Amanda Blomquist, being the most agile and athletic, reached the door first and made it safely down the steps into the common room.  
  
The rest of the girls reached the door at the same time, wedging themselves into the doorway. Katie began to scream repeatedly, and everyone was fighting to be free of the doorway. Melinda Hobbs, being extremely skinny, wriggled through first, loosening the entire group and allowing them to move freely again. Lily ran for her life down to the common room. 

·:·:.:·:· 

James glided down the staircase to the common room as if he was on a fashion walk; stopping to pose or wave, blow a kiss to a group of particularly giggly girls. By the time he had fully descended the stairs, the other 3 marauders were waiting angrily next to the portrait hole.  
  
"Oy! Prongs! Hurry up already!" Sirius whined. "We want food!" At this particular word the other two boys perked up considerably (Remus and Peter).  
  
James made one last move; he bowed deeply to the inhabitants of the common room and turned. Half of the common room exploded with cheers. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a piercing scream. The cheers immediately stopped. As if that scream had set off a bomb, the girls' stairway exploded with more similar cries.  
  
A stout girl with long brown hair came dashing down the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown.  
  
"There's a monster up there! It's tearing everything apart!" A stream of vulgar wording flowed from her mouth as she paced in front of the fire. A rush of girls in nightgowns came flooding down the stairs behind her, all shrieking at the top of their lungs. They continued screaming and scurrying jumpily around the common room, like chickens with their heads cut off.  
A sixth year prefect named Cortney, with extremely long, dark brown hair sprinted the length of the stairs and straight into the 5th year girl's dormitory.  
  
"I'd better stay behind and help," said Remus, smothering his grin with a sigh. He was the 5th year boy's prefect.  
  
"Well, nothing we can do...that we haven't already mates," Sirius said to the remaining two. The three boys filed uniformly out of the portrait hole. 

·:·:.:·:· 

Lily, Amanda, Katie, Melinda, Alice, and Kirsten all sat together on one of the large sofas in the bustling common room. Each one feeling bits of anger, embarrassment, and stupidity. 

Upon arriving inside their dorm, Cortney, a 6th year girl prefect, had found a niffler tearing the room apart. Being quite skilled in Transfiguration, she conjured a temporary cage and levitated the niffler into it. Unfortunately, a majority of the girls' possessions had been destroyed, evidence that the niffler had been in their dorm since the night before. 

They all stared sullenly at the ground, before them, everyone who had helped them now leaving for breakfast, none of them wanting to talk. Lily closed her eyes tightly, hoping to open them and find that it was all a dream. 

Suddenly, Katie jumped to her feet and said, "Well, no point in crying over spilled potion. I dunno about the rest of you, but I am quite hungry, and I don't want to waste such a beautiful day sulking," she clapped her hands together and grinned, staring pointedly out the window. She bounded up the stairs towards their ruined dormitory. 

Professor McGonagall had been by and fixed the few things that she could, but most of their possessions were hopelessly beyond repair.

Lily reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and followed Katie, but with much less enthusiasm. She could hear the other girls following behind her. Luckily Lily had closed her trunk tightly the night before, so none of her clothing had been damaged. Melinda however, wasn't as fortunate. Lily had to lend her a pair of her spare robes for the day.

Katie led the way to the great hall, rather cheerfully considering the circumstances. Lily and Amanda followed behind in her wake. 

·:·:.:·:· 

Once they were all out in the hall, and the portrait was securely closed, Sirius and James burst into uncontrollable laughter. After checking the faces of the other two, Peter joined in with a high pitched, strained giggle. 

"Did you see the look on their faces?" wheezed Sirius. 

"Oh yeah! They were running around like something had crawled up their nightgowns!" coughed James. He suddenly stopped. "What are you laughing for Wormtail, you wouldn't even help us! Even Moony did!" 

Peter stopped laughing and squeaked, "It was just so funny," he gulped loudly. 

"See, now do you realize what a good idea it was, and that you want to have been in on it?" Sirius asked eagerly. 

Peter nodded, exactly the opposite of what he was thinking. _Most pranks are lousy… _he thought to himself. 

By now they had reached the Great Hall. The ceiling was a perfect blue, bright and cloudless. They ambled towards the Gryffindor Table and sat down. Sirius and James immediately began shoveling large amounts of food into their mouths. Peter glanced around him before joining in. 

"Well, it turns out a niffler someone got loose in the 5th year girl's dormitory." The three boys turned to find Remus walking briskly towards them. He sat down and began to pile his plate also. 

"Hmm…" said Sirius, buttering a piece of toast, "I wonder how that happened?" he said nonchalantly. 

"I haven't the slightest idea," said James. 

"Nor do I, or any of the others," added Remus. 

"Well, that good," Sirius finished casually as small talk, before shoving the entire piece of toast in his mouth at once. 

·:·:.:·:· 

When the three girls reached the Great Hall, Amanda picked a spot next to Remus Lupin, and Katie and Lily sat across from her, next to Sirius. 

"So, pretty terrible, what happened to your dorm," said Sirius casually. "The thing bloody ripped up everything!" Amanda replied savagely. Lily thought she heard the shadow of a snort coming from James's direction, but turned to find him helping himself to bacon. 

"I had just finished a long letter to mum and dad last night. I was going to send it this morning!" added Katie exasperatedly. Remus let out a low whistle. 

"I'm assuming that…thing destroyed it then," he added half as a statement, half as a question. "Only found bits and pieces of it." Katie scowled. Lily seemed at a loss of words to describe how horrid she thought the person responsible was. 

"When I find the person who caused this, I'll hex 'em into next week!" Amanda said, wringing her hands. 

"Not before they're done with the detentions I give them," Lily added harshly. 

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged closed glances. Lily eyed them suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know who was responsible for this _prank_ now would you?" said Lily with the air of wariness. Peter was beginning to turn pink, Remus stared at him across the table. Peter quickly shoved an extremely large amount of food into his mouth, more than usual at least. 

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Sirius airily, cutting through a piece of sausage. Lily shot them one last wondering look before turning back to her own breakfast. 

·:·:.:·:· 

So, Evans," said James casually. 

"What," Lily sighed. 

"I was wondering if you were ready to take me up on my offer…" 

"No Potter, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth," Lily replied monotonously, flipping the page of the book on her lap. She was beginning to become extremely bored with James's nagging. 

"Well if you ever change your mind just—" 

"I can assure you my answer will stay the same, and if it ever changes I will be sure to inform you." Lily brushed a stray hair out of her face. 

They were sitting in the common room, alone. The sun was shining and birds were chirping gaily outside the window. It was after lunch on a Saturday afternoon, and everyone but them had gone outside to enjoy the sunshine. 

James frowned and sat down next to Lily. Laughter could be heard ringing outside on the grounds. "You know, I'm really not as bad as you think," said James. 

"Oh, I think you are _exactly _the way I think you are, you are proving it by being here and begging me." Lily looked up from her book, her face scrunched with annoyance. 

James smiled, "At least come outside with me, that book looks absolutely dreadful," said James with a coy smile. 

"I have a better idea," said Lily, closing her book. "How about I go outside and you stay here." Lily set her book gently on a nearby table and started for the portrait hole. 

James jumped to his feet and followed her, she pretended not to notice. 

"Lily," James started. 

Lily turned around and snapped, "Don't call me that, you've no right to use my first name unless I tell you so. Now get away from me you conceited prat!" Lily was now extremely angry and annoyed. 

"Yes ma'am," said James, grinning as he saluted her. Lily let out a grunt of anger and climbed out of the portrait hole, James at her heels. 

**A/N**: I didn't spend as much time editing this chappie, was it still okay? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Fight

A/N: I figured I would update since I have this written for another site, even though its not too popular here.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.  
  
-Fight-  
  
"Well, what's keeping us? Dig in!" Albus Dumbledore's strong voice echoed throughout the moonlit hall. As usual, the sparkling golden plates that sat on the tables in front of them were magically filled with an assortment of wondrous foods. Lily politely reached for the closest dish, which happened to be roast.  
  
Just before she set the meat over the plate, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her crimson hair tumbled down her back and curled slightly at her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes stared back at her. For once, she liked what she saw. Time seemed to stand still, until her face broke out into a smile. She gently laid the food over her smiling face.  
  
People from all around her were pointing and whispering. They seemed to be pointing at something directly behind her. She sighed as she laid her fork and knife back onto the table and swiveled curiously around in her seat.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as she suppressed a laugh. There was a great commotion at the Slytherin table. The surface of their table was completely bare, but the air around and above it was swarming with food.  
  
The Slytherins were groping pitifully for it, dumbfounded. Lily concluded from her short observation that whenever a Slytherin would reach for the food, it would fly at least 10 feet n the other direction. Most of the thicker Slytherins, meaning the majority of the house, were now running wildly around, talking after the runaway food.  
  
Professor Dreadnought, head of Slytherin house, had now stood up, her wand raised. She muttered something Lily couldn't hear. Three of four dishes zoomed towards her, splattering the front of her robes. The entire hall erupted with laughter.  
  
Lily could hear the unmistakable laughter of a particularly arrogant group of boys called themselves 'the marauders. She turned to find Sirius rolling around on the ground like a potato bug, James slapping the table and causing it to shake rather dangerously, and Remus clutching his gut, doubled over in undoubtedly painful laughter.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on the real action.  
  
The Slytherins now had their own wands out and were attempting to summon or magick the food to them. This of course, was a huge mistake. They were all receiving the same results as Professor Dreadnought, just at different levels of intensity.  
  
Lily was already receiving detailed visions of exact procedures and spells she would be using to capture the food. Lily stole a quick glance at Professor Dumbledore, and was take a-back to find him going about his business, eating his roast without a care in the world. Lily, still shocked, scanned the hall for other prefects. She spotted a loyal few grouped over by the Hufflepuff table. She quickly sprang off the bench and sprinted towards them.  
  
Lucius Malfoy growled and swiftly strutted across the hall. He hastily shoved his hand into the bowl of mashed potatoes at the Hufflepuff table, pulling out a handful. Some timid first year Hufflepuffs who had been laughing and pointing at the spectacle, happened to be sitting around the particular bowl of potatoes. They sat frozen and if they had been stunned. Looks of utter terror masked their pale faces.  
  
Malfoy continued his parade across the hall and halted in front of the Gryffindor table. James could feel Malfoy's piercing eyes on his back. James slowly lifted his head. Malfoy was now making his way towards the marauders. The laughter abruptly let James's eyes. He bent down; eyes still locked on Malfoy, and shook Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Silently he gestured towards Malfoy, but words weren't necessary. Sirius's face hardened and he slowly crawled to his feet. Malfoy was now standing directly in front of them. Sirius nudged Remus, who quickly straightened and cleared his throat.  
  
"Potter...Black...Lupin..." he drawled. He was still clutching the mashed potatoes, which were dripping menacingly.  
  
Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Nott stalked up behind him, cracking their knuckles. Suddenly, Malfoy jumped, smashing the fistful of mush directly in Sirius's face. The entire hall was silenced, every eye on Sirius. Nonchalantly, he wiped the much from his face and smiled sarcastically.  
  
Maniac grin still plastered on his face, he reached for a piece of bread a second year girl was about to bite into. He then smeared the butter and jam side all over Malfoy's face. Before Malfoy or his cronies could reach him, he leapt on top of the table, raised the bread, and yelled, "Food Fight!"  
  
He chucked the remaining bread with quidditch beater precision and strength at Malfoy. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet. It was as if Sirius had lit a fuse. The great hall exploded! Food and people were flying everywhere.  
  
Sirius jumped off the table and grinned at James. "Nice move, Padfoot," James managed to get in before ducking a leg of chicken.  
  
"Food Fight!" Lily whipped around, but seconds too late. The great hall exploded in a whirl of food, shouts, and spells.  
  
"Stop this nonsense!" Lily screamed, but nobody hear. She turned again and shot an exasperated look at the remaining prefects.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Lily saw the head boy, Erik Whittam mouth. She didn't need telling twice. She sprinted after him towards the head table where Dumbledore sat, perplexed in the least. They approached the table, but froze dead in their tracks as Dumbledore lifted a wrinkled, long-fingered hand. It seemed to be happening in slow motion, to Lily. He reached for the gravy picture, but instead of pouring it onto his plate, he brought it up above Professor McGonagall's head. Slowly he let it slide out, creating a tremendous puddle atop her head. It began running down her forehead and she screamed, her hands flying in all directions as if something had bit her in the rear. Lily jaw dropped, literally dropped; farther than she had thought possible.  
  
She turned, mortified, to Erik. Behind him she could see Professor Flitwick levitating a bowl of stew above Professor Brewstend's head. Erik simply shrugged his shoulders and sntched the nearest dish, throwing it high into the air.  
  
James looked up not a minute too soon. What he saw both shocked and delighted him. Dumbledore was holding a large pitcher of gravy over and unsuspecting Professor McGonagall's head. For a split second, Dumbledore stopped, his eyes met James's.  
  
The next thing Dumbledore did shocked James even more than the fact that he was about to pour gravy over the top of the Deputy Headmistress's head.  
  
He winked at James, the shadow of a smile embedded in his face. He had winked as if he knew James was responsible for the entire mess, and he was congratulating him for it.  
  
Dumbledore had never failed to mystify and astonish James, let alone anyone James knew. He grinned encouragingly back and Dumbledore slowly poured the contents of the pitcher over Professor McGonagall's head.  
  
At this point, the other teachers let go and joined in. James almost fainted, literally, when he say Professor Dreadnought toss and apple at the back of Flitwick's head. She had a pretty decent aim.  
  
James ducked, and shoved one of the Slytherin chasers, Will Draper's, head into a bowl of soup.  
  
·:·:.:·:·  
  
Whack! Warm, dead weight connected with the side of Lily's cherry red face. She screamed, running her fingers through the moist layer of mush.  
  
She turned, furious, to find Bellatrix and Narcissa Black laughing haughtily at her. She glared at them intensely, but they just glared straight back, and if daring her to do something more.  
  
The next thing Lily did was rash, and without any evaluation or thought.  
  
She reached for the nearest dish, didn't even get a glimpse at what it was. She hurled it at the two Slytherins, her face screwed up in utter concentration.  
  
The bowl shattered on Bellatrix as the contents, cooked peas, pelted Narcissa like tiny bullets, leaving a small green stain wherever they hit. Lily cocked her head to the side, as a gesture of triumph.  
  
Bellatrix stared Lily down so harshly; the younger, naive part of her half expected her skin to start bubbling.  
  
Narcissa began to wail uncontrollably, her once ivory pale face tear streaked and blotchy.  
  
Lily laughed scornfully and turned on her heel.  
  
James thought that the evening couldn't possibly get anymore bizarre, until he spotted Lily. She had mashed potatoes smeared across the right side of her face. Her face was so red and she looked so mad, that the child inside James was afraid the mashed potatoes would boil. He had never seen her this mad, not even when she was mad at him. Suddenly, as if the sight wasn't strange enough already, Lily sntched a bowl of peas from the nearest table and chucked them straight at Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. She threw it hard too, much harder than James would have imagined she had in her. She threw it so hard, that the bowl shattered all over Bellatrix, tearing the front of her robes to shreds. The actual peas spattered across Narcissa so hard that James figured some of them wouldn't scrub off for days. He smiled triumphantly to himself.  
  
·:·:.:·:·  
  
"Evanesco!" Food that had been lying everywhere, most of it smeared and splattered, disappeared in the blink of an eye. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that we have all relieved ourselves of our excess energy," his eyes twinkled, but he had a strange weariness about him. "I need to make it very clear that this should never happen again, and if it shall, the offenders shall suffer harsh consequences." Dumbledore's eyes connected with each of the marauders in turn. McGonagall's face was back to its normal stern state, and she too stared directly at the marauders.  
  
"This year," he continued, "has been another great one. I will be glad to see all of you again next year." It was obvious that his speech had ended, due to the finishing note in his voice. He slowly sat back down as the entire hall began to stand, tired and covered in food.  
  
·:·:.:·:·  
  
The air was filled with steam and hissing. Students were rushing out of the horseless carriages to get a spot on the train. The Hogwarts Express stood gleaming in the Hogsmeade station. Meanwhile, four sour looking boys sauntered towards the back of the train.  
  
"I don't want to leave," groaned Sirius.  
  
"We understand mate," said Remus.  
  
"I'll owl all of you about a time you can come stay at my house," James reminded them, "Padfoot, if you ever need a place to crash, you are always welcome at my place."  
  
"As well as mine," Remus added reassuringly.  
  
The boys sat down in their usual compartment at the back of the train. They shut the door tightly as the train began chugging faster and faster. They all sighed as Hogsmeade station faded into the distance.  
  
Remus pulled out a book, James and Sirius started a game of Exploding Snap, and Peter gazed gloomily out the window as the scenery flew by.  
  
The boys jumped as someone rapped on the compartment door. Sirius, who was closest, opened the door to find Frank standing there, looking very eager.  
  
"Any of you lot got a knut I can borrow? Its all I need to get some Pumpkin Pasties."  
  
The boys rummaged through the pockets of their robes for a knut. James found one first.  
  
"Sure thing mate," he smiled at Frank as he tossed the knut to him.  
  
Frank caught it and replied cheerfully, "Thanks a million." He turned and headed towards the front of the train, leaving the marauders to themselves.  
  
About 5 minutes later they heard the lunch trolley clattering down the hallway towards them. They bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to share as the started a heated debate about quidditch.  
  
Well, Sirius and James did at least. Remus had to leave to go to a prefect meeting, and Peter had a look of fake enjoyment plastered on his face as he bobbed his head, only half listening to Sirius and James.  
  
As the train slowed to a stop they said their goodbyes and headed their own ways.  
  
A/N: Sorry the train ride is pretty boring, I wrote it a long time ago. Its rather colorless, but the next chapter gets more interesting. Please Review! 


	7. Runaway

A/N: Just as a word of warning, this chapter is a little more violent that usual, but not all chapters will be this way.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.  
  
-Runaway-  
  
_-James  
_  
James curved the last 's' smoothly and sharply and slapped his long speckled eagle feather quill on the mahogany writing desk. He quickly skimmed over the small portion he had written and folded it haphazardly into a shape that somewhat resembled a rectangle. He curled his arms behind the nape of his neck and leaned lazily backwards in his chair.  
  
A deep, resonating knock sounded out from the great mahogany door behind James. He jumped, lost his balance, and toppled over backwards. The door slowly crept open. James quickly scrambled to his feet. He straightened his glasses and rumpled his already tousled hair. A familiar and welcoming laugh greeted him as the door opened.  
  
There stood none other than Sirius Black, doubled over and holding his gut. Sitting idle next to him was his trunk, which James noticed was jammed so full, that bits of parchment and fragments of clothing were wriggling their way out of the cracks. Sirius managed to compose himself and looked up into James's hazel eyes.  
  
James was taken a-back when Sirius', normally bright and laughing eyes stared back at him, dull and cold. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the left one was turning purple. James tilted his head sideways an inch or so and continued to stare fixedly at Sirius.  
  
"What?" said Sirius with an air of arrogance.  
  
"You okay, Padfoot?" James gave Sirius a quizzical look, his head still tilted like a confused dog's. Sirius breathed in slowly and deeply, letting it out just as slow. As the air left him, it seemed as if to deflate him. He shrunk a few inches, his shoulders slouched and his head bowed.  
  
"Let's just say a row got a bit out of hand."  
  
"Master James," a tiny voice squeaked from behind Sirius' trunk. A small figure draped in a fine blue tea towel sidled out from behind the bulging trunk. It had round gray eyes and large pointed ears.  
  
"Master has requested that you show young Mr. Black to a guest room of your choice."  
  
"I see you've talked to by father then," James glanced at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, but didn't wait for a response.  
  
"Why thank you Tink," James directed his attention to the small elf. "Please tell my father that after I escort Mr. Black," James flashed Sirius a teasing grin, "to a room that I would like to speak with him in the conservatory."  
  
"Yes Master," Tink curtsied and left the two troublemakers standing in silence.  
  
James cleared his throat. "Well...is the room next door okay with you?" said James awkwardly. Sirius nodded. They stood for a minute, before James headed out the door. He turned right outside of the door and tapped the closest door handle with his wand slightly. The door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Well, if you need anything, or if you just er...want to talk or anything, I'll be downstairs with dad." Sirius nodded again. James turned to leave. Sirius sat silently down on the large bed. The room was identical to James', just not as decorated. He tried to force it out, but memories of the terrible things that had happened at home were filling his mind.  
  
--_flashback_--  
  
Sirius brushed his long dark hair out of his eyes as he turned the doorknob of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The door crept open and dead flooded out, drowning him. He held his breath as he took a reluctant step forward. An icy feeling crept through him as he entered. Sirius headed straight up the stairs, hurrying post the dining room door. He could hear muffled voices seeping through the light filled cracks of the door.  
  
His fingers shook slightly as they slid up the smooth, cool banister. He had almost stepped the length of the staircase before light flooded the hall below him. Sirius froze, his quivering hand gripping the banister tightly.  
  
"Where were you?" A cold voice screeched, echoing throughout out the room and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. "You were gone for the _entire_ dinner." Sirius slowly turned, taking a calming breath. His free hand tightly gripped his wand, slowly pulling it from his pocket. There, standing in the dining room doorway, framed in an eerie yellow light, stood his terrifying mother. Her icy, dark eyes made his skin crawl. She had hair the color of ebony and a face as hard as steel.  
  
"I will not accept this kind of behavior, and especially not from _you_." She emphasized the last word with a growl. "You weren't out with those blood traitors and that half-blood again were you? You know what this family thinks about that kind of people and fraternizing with them."  
  
Sirius clenched his teeth. How could she even _think_ about talking about the marauders that way?  
  
"I think confinement to your room for two weeks should do the trick." She glared daggers at him. "We'll make that _three_ weeks considering the fact that you are a worthless, good for nothing blood traitor yourself, and an utter disgrace to this family." She smiled evilly. Sirius' fingers were starting to cramp from clutching the banister and his wand. His palms were sweating and his hand was slipping on the banister.  
  
"Now come down here this instant so that we can see what your father has to say about this. Maybe, if I feel like it I won't hit you too hard." Sirius clenched his teeth in an attempt of self-control. "Did you not hear me?" Get your worthless ass down here this instant!" She shrieked. Sirius didn't move. "Now...now, don't make me hurt you..."  
  
_That would just break your heart, wouldn't it,_ Sirius thought vengefully. She made to pull out her wand, but Sirius was faster. Reasonable thoughts fled his mind.  
  
"_Petrificus Totalus!_" His mother dropped her wand, her arms and legs snapping together as she clattered to the floor. Shouts echoed from the dining room as his father and brother raced out. One look at the figure of his mother lying still on the floor and his father knew. Sirius ducked just in time, but the blast was so tremendous that he fell face forward, toppling down the stairs.  
  
Not a second later he was back on his feet. He dove away from a jet of green light and quickly stunned the boy who had raced out with his father, his brother Regelus. He heard a loud crash behind him, but sprinted up the entire length of the stairs in 4 strides, not daring to look back.  
  
He dashed into a small room, slammed the door, and securely locked it with a wave of his wand. He threw open his trunk, shoving everything he could reach inside. By now he could hear shouts of curses and foul language outside his door. He turned to stare at it for a second, brushing his silky dark hair out of swollen eyes. The walls around him were shaking from an unknown force at the door.  
  
He slammed his trunk closed, having stuffed it with every item in sight. He fumbled with the clasps, taking side-glances at the vibrating door. He knew it wouldn't hold for long. His eyes seared and his head swam, his fingers shaking with rage.  
  
"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" His trunk floated off the floor and out the open window. He snatched his broom, mounted, and soared out into the warm night sky, leaving the harsh words and rash actions behind.

--_end of flashback_--  
  
A/N: I will try and post as soon as school is out. I will have a lot more time during the summer. I will also try to go in and change the chapter 'Snape's Worst Enemy' and add a little to it, make it not just an excerpt. Please Review!


End file.
